The present invention relates to fuel compositions and additives thereto. In particular the invention relates to additives for diesel fuel compositions, especially those suitable for use in modern diesel engines with high pressure fuel systems.
Due to consumer demand and legislation, diesel engines have in recent years become much more energy efficient, show improved performance and have reduced emissions.
These improvements in performance and emissions have been brought about by improvements in the combustion process. To achieve the fuel atomisation necessary for this improved combustion, fuel injection equipment has been developed which uses higher injection pressures and reduced fuel injector nozzle hole diameters. The fuel pressure at the injection nozzle is now commonly in excess of 1500 bar (1.5×108 Pa). To achieve these pressures the work that must be done on the fuel also increases the temperature of the fuel. These high pressures and temperatures can cause degradation of the fuel.
Diesel engines having high pressure fuel systems can include but are not limited to heavy duty diesel engines and smaller passenger car type diesel engines. Heavy duty diesel engines can include very powerful engines such as the MTU series 4000 diesel having 20 cylinder variants designed primarily for ships and power generation with power output up to 4300 kW or engines such as the Renault dXi 7 having 6 cylinders and a power output around 240 kW. A typical passenger car diesel engine is the Peugeot DW10 having 4 cylinders and power output of 100 kW or less depending on the variant.
In all of the diesel engines relating to this invention, a common feature is a high pressure fuel system. Typically pressures in excess of 1350 bar (1.35×108 Pa) are used but often pressures of up to 2000 bar (2×108 Pa) or more may exist.
Two non-limiting examples of such high pressure fuel systems are: the common rail injection system, in which the fuel is compressed utilizing a high-pressure pump that supplies it to the fuel injection valves through a common rail; and the unit injection system which integrates the high-pressure pump and fuel injection valve in one assembly, achieving the highest possible injection pressures exceeding 2000 bar (2×108 Pa). In both systems, in pressurising the fuel, the fuel gets hot, often to temperatures around 100° C., or above.
In common rail systems, the fuel is stored at high pressure in the central accumulator rail or separate accumulators prior to being delivered to the injectors. Often, some of the heated fuel is returned to the low pressure side of the fuel system or returned to the fuel tank. In unit injection systems the fuel is compressed within the injector in order to generate the high injection pressures. This in turn increases the temperature of the fuel.
In both systems, fuel is present in the injector body prior to injection where it is heated further due to heat from the combustion chamber. The temperature of the fuel at the tip of the injector can be as high as 250-350° C.
Thus the fuel is stressed at pressures from 1350 bar (1.35×108 Pa) to over 2000 bar (2×108 Pa) and temperatures from around 100° C. to 350° C. prior to injection, sometimes being recirculated back within the fuel system thus increasing the time for which the fuel experiences these conditions.
A common problem with diesel engines is fouling of the injector, particularly the injector body, and the injector nozzle. Fouling may also occur in the fuel filter. Injector nozzle fouling occurs when the nozzle becomes blocked with deposits from the diesel fuel. Fouling of fuel filters may be related to the recirculation of fuel back to the fuel tank. Deposits increase with degradation of the fuel. Deposits may take the form of carbonaceous coke-like residues or sticky or gum-like residues. Diesel fuels become more and more unstable the more they are heated, particularly if heated under pressure. Thus diesel engines having high pressure fuel systems may cause increased fuel degradation.
The problem of injector fouling may occur when using any type of diesel fuels. However, some fuels may be particularly prone to cause fouling or fouling may occur more quickly when these fuels are used. For example, fuels containing biodiesel have been found to produce injector fouling more readily. Diesel fuels containing metallic species may also lead to increased deposits. Metallic species may be deliberately added to a fuel in additive compositions or may be present as contaminant species. Contamination occurs if metallic species from fuel distribution systems, vehicle distribution systems, vehicle fuel systems, other metallic components and lubricating oils become dissolved or dispersed in fuel.
Transition metals in particular cause increased deposits, especially copper and zinc species. These may be typically present at levels from a few ppb (parts per billion) up to 50 ppm, but it is believed that levels likely to cause problems are from 0.1 to 50 ppm, for example 0.1 to 10 ppm.
When injectors become blocked or partially blocked, the delivery of fuel is less efficient and there is poor mixing of the fuel with the air. Over time this leads to a loss in power of the engine, increased exhaust emissions and poor fuel economy.
As the size of the injector nozzle hole is reduced, the relative impact of deposit build up becomes more significant. By simple arithmetic a 5 μm layer of deposit within a 500 μm hole reduces the flow area by 4% whereas the same 5 μm layer of deposit in a 200 μm hole reduces the flow area by 9.8%.
At present, nitrogen-containing detergents may be added to diesel fuel to reduce coking. Typical nitrogen-containing detergents are those formed by the reaction of a polyisobutylene-substituted succinic acid derivative with a polyalkylene polyamine. However, newer engines including finer injector nozzles are more sensitive and current diesel fuels may not be suitable for use with the new engines incorporating these smaller nozzle holes.
The present inventor has developed diesel fuel compositions which when used in diesel engines having high pressure fuel systems provide improved performance compared with diesel fuel compositions of the prior art.
It is advantageous to provide a diesel fuel composition which prevents or reduces the occurrence of deposit is in a diesel engine. Such fuel compositions may be considered to perform a “keep clean” function i.e. they prevent or inhibit fouling.
However it would also be desirable to provide a diesel fuel composition which would help clean up deposits that have already formed in an engine, in particular deposits which have formed on the injectors. Such a fuel composition which when combusted in a diesel engine removes deposits therefrom thus effecting the “clean-up” of an already fouled engine.
As with “keep clean” properties, “clean-up” of a fouled engine may provide significant advantages. For example, superior clean up may lead to an increase in power and/or an increase in fuel economy. In addition removal of deposits from an engine, in particular from injectors may lead to an increase in interval time before injector maintenance or replacement is necessary thus reducing maintenance costs.
Although for the reasons mentioned above deposits on injectors is a particular problem found in modern diesel engines with high pressure fuels systems, it is desirable to provide a diesel fuel composition which also provides effective detergency in older traditional diesel engines such that a single fuel supplied at the pumps can be used in engines of all types.
It is also desirable that fuel compositions reduce the fouling of vehicle fuel filters. It would be useful to provide compositions that prevent or inhibit the occurrence of fuel filter deposits i.e, provide a “keep clean” function. It would be useful to provide compositions that remove existing deposits from fuel filter deposits i.e. provide a “clean up” function. Compositions able to provide both of these functions would be especially useful.